Personal radio receivers (pagers) are utilized so that users may receive messages at any time, thereby being continuously available for communication with other persons. Paging devices typically include a signaling means, a battery power supply, and an antenna enclosed in a case. The case usually has a fastening means for attaching the pager to clothing worn by the user, for example, a belt.
Preferably, the pager should be detachably fastened to the clothing in a manner that facilitates easy, quick removal. For this purpose, typically a fixed clip that is suitable for hooking over a belt is attached to the pager case.
In addition, pagers have been developed that have information displays. Hence, it is important that the fastening device be attached in such a manner that the pager may be adjusted so that the information display may readily be observed when the pager is worn by the user and also when the pager is removed from the user's clothing.
Thus, there is a need for a pager that may be adaptively fastened to a user's clothing and that allows observation of an information display message both when the pager is worn and when the pager is removed from the user's clothing.